Every Single One
by KamiNytha
Summary: Casey accidently reveals something to Derek – and she doesn't even realize it. What will Derek do with this new information? Dasey


**Every Single One**

A/N: This is my first Life with Derek. I hope it stays true to the characters. I worked pretty hard on it and I hope my time wasn't wasted. Anyway, enough of me, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

* * *

Casey, Derek, Lizzie, and Edwin were all downstairs watching TV. This was a rare occurrence, especially since they were all quiet, though of course in the McDonald-Venturi residence silence never lasts long.

Casey heaved a big sigh. "Is this almost over yet?" she asked impatiently.

"Shhh," Derek and Edwin hushed, too focused on the game to even answer her with words.

"Almost, there's about ten minutes left." Lizzie explained, since she actually knew stuff about sports.

Casey huffed, "This is taking forever. Lizzie and I want to watch our movie."

The game switched to a commercial so Derek actually responded, "Oh, quit complaining, Case. You knew we were gonna be watching this game and I called the TV. Stop acting like you're gonna _die_ if you don't watch your movie right now." He rolled his eyes, "Drama queen," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that." Casey said.

"You were supposed to," Derek responded in a sing-song voice. Lizzie and Edwin sighed at the typical Casey-Derek fighting. Just then the phone rang.

"Dad! Phone!" Derek hollered as the game came back on.

George came in, "Don't any of you move, _I'll_ get it," he remarked sarcastically.

"Okay," was all Derek said.

George sighed before answering the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi, Fiona, I'll go get Nora." He put the phone away from his mouth, "Nora! It's your sister!"

Nora came in and took the phone, "Hi, Fiona. How are you and Harry and Victoria?" Then she went down to her and George's room to talk more privately. George grabbed his coat and told them he was going to the store; the kids gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he left.

"Urgh, Viki." Casey said.

"Victoria," Lizzie and Edwin automatically corrected.

"Whatever, I still can't believe her." Casey said angrily.

"Yeah, kissing Truman was low, even for her." Lizzie commented.

"I know, right? It's one thing to be mean to me but to kiss my boyfriend? I mean, really. Although I guess I shouldn't be that surprised." Casey continued.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked, curious as to what she meant by the last part. She could have simply meant that Viki was normally mean but something about the way she said it implied there was more to it than that.

"Well, it's not like it's the first time she's done this." Casey elaborated.

"Done what? Kiss Truman?" Lizzie questioned, confused.

"No. Well yes, I guess cuz they dated but that wasn't what meant." Lizzie just looked even more confused. "I meant kiss someone I like."

"Huh?" That was news to Lizzie, "She's kissed guys you've liked before?" Lizzie gave Casey her undivided attention.

"Yeah, back when we went to the same school. She didn't just go out of her way to make fun of me or do everything I was doing. She used to somehow find out who I liked and date them."

"Wow, that's really mean. How did she find out who you liked?" Lizzie inquired.

The game had switched back to commercials and Derek heard Lizzie's question. He laughed. "It's not exactly rocket science. Casey's really obvious. She acts more spacey than normal and becomes a threat to anyone around her when the poor sucker gets near," he answered laughing.

Casey turned red, "Der-ek! Shut up!" Lizzie personally thought Derek had a point, but being the good sister she was, she kept it to herself, though not before sharing a look with Derek.

"You know I'm right," Derek taunted back.

Casey, deciding to be "the bigger person", humph-ed and ignored him. "As I was saying before _someone_-"

"Could you possibly mean me?" Derek interrupted, feigning innocence.

Casey struggled with her urge to strangle him and continued, "Viki has done that ever since grade six."

"Wow" Lizzie commented. S_eriously? How low can you get? _she thought to herself

Casey nodded, "Every time she knew I liked someone, she would find them and date them. Couldn't she just find her own crushes? No! She had to go after mine. And the worst part is that she would kiss them in front of me. I think that every guy I've ever seen her kiss, I liked at some point or another." Casey continued, venting her anger about Viki.

"Every single one?" Lizzie asked.

"Yup, every single one. I mean I'm sure she's kissed other guys but everyone _I've_ seen her kiss, I liked first." Casey was caught up in her fury, "She is such a _bi-"_

"Whoa there, Casey!" There was a lull in the game and he was vaguely listening to her words, purely out of boredom, of course, or maybe for blackmail material, when he realized what she was going to say, "There are children in the room." He admonished in a surprised tone, the surprise was genuine, though. He never heard Casey swear before, _she probably thinks she's "above" those kinds words or something_. Viki doing that to her must really piss her off, and frankly he didn't blame her. Derek was also strangely a bit proud of her; swearing, well, almost swearing, made her seem more like a real teenager, and less like the "prissy princess" she was most of the time.

Lizzie and Edwin laughed, though they were also surprised she almost swore. Casey turned red from embarrassment, and lingering anger toward Viki, "Oh, shut up," she snapped at him, "You know what, I'm going up to my room. Lizzie? Tell me when we can start our movie."

"Alright," Lizzie replied as Casey marched upstairs in a huff.

"Have fun ranting in your diary, Head Case," Derek called after her. She shot a glare at him but continued up the stairs.

After she left, he continued to think over what she had said; something about her rant was bothering him. A little voice in the back of his head told him something important had been said. _All she did was go on and on about Viki. _He couldn't think of whatever it was that the nagging feeling seemed to say was important so he let his mind wander. _Hm, Viki, it is bad that she would stoop so low as to do that to Casey, I mean they _are_ family. Hm. She was hot, and a good kisser. _He smirked slightly at the recollection and then grimaced upon remembering Edwin catching him, and then how the whole family had seen the special bloopers. He did _not_ like PDA. _Wait, the _whole_ family saw them kiss. That means... but then that would mean…._ Derek sat there, in shock, trying to process what he had just learned as he stared blankly at the TV. Finally, he came to a decision.

- Casey's Room -

Casey was in her room on her computer, doing research for science. She had been planning to write in her diary but since Derek had correctly guessed that was what she was going to do, she decided not to. _Stupid Viki, Stupid Derek_, she thought to herself as she angrily clicked the mouse and typed.

Then, her door opened. She spun around in her chair, though she already knew who it was: the only person in the family who could only grasp the concept of knocking when it applied to his own room. "Derek. You need to learn how to _knock_," she said from her seat, already in a bad mood, his flagrant disregard for one of her more basic rules annoying her more than usual. She glared up at him, refusing to stand simply because he decided to grace her with his presence.

Derek smirked at her and wagged his finger at her, "Hello to you, too, you really _should_ be more polite." His smirk widened as her glare increased in intensity.

"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth, "isn't your precious hockey game still going on?"

"Casey, Casey, Casey," he shook his head, "Couldn't I be here just to say hello and ask how you're doing after your Viki rant."

She actually flinched when he said the name "Viki". "No." she stated flatly, "So, once again, why are you here?"

"Actually I really am here about something you said during your Viki spiel." Derek informed her.

Casey raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. "Really?"

"Yup, about what you…let slip," he informed her, smirking at her.

She remained confused and infuriated: Derek pushing her buttons always put her in a bad mood. "What? What did I "let slip"? That I hate Vikki? Congratulations, you've cracked the code," Casey added sarcastically. She wished he would just spit out so she could get back to her work; she was beginning to get a headache. _So much for a relaxing Saturday night_ she thought.

Derek studied her face before a smile over took his face, "You really don't know what you said?"

She frowned, she was too tired for this, "I know what I said I just don't see how it interests you so much."

"Wow, talk about being clueless," he said condescendingly, "Think about what you said."

She was getting pissed, "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, so just leave. I'm not in the mood." With that being said she turned in her chair, facing her computer again, her posture stiff.

"Fine, just think about it." She heard him walk across her room and the door shut.

She sagged a bit in her chair and rubbed her forehead. _What on earth was he talking about anyway?_ She hadn't said anything that interesting, had she? She briefly went over what she had said. Aside from the almost swearing thing, she had said nothing new. Everyone knew she despised Vikki.

Hm, she was curious though as to what he possibly could have found interesting enough to come up here to talk about. It would have to be bad or something since the only things he found entertaining about anything she said were embarrassing. She replayed what she had said in her head. He probably thought it was funny that Vikki kissed all the boys she liked, she thought scowling. Although, he had been surprisingly nice about the Truman thing, only complaining once or twice about her tears and she could tell he didn't _really_ mean it. _Still, he's a traitor regardless,_ not wanting to cut him any slack, not even in her own mind; _after all he made out with Vikki himself after that horrible wedding._

_Wait,_ she froze, _he couldn't think that since I saw him kissing Vikki that that meant I liked him, could he?_ She rapidly went over her conversation with him in her head. Oh no, he clearly did. "Shit," she said to herself, realizing the situation.

A chuckle came from behind her causing her to whip around so fast as she stood that her chair fell to the ground. Derek, Derek was lounging on her bed.

It had been almost too easy to make Casey think he had left. After she turned around, he walked to the door and shut it, knowing she would assume that he was on the other side. Then, he had stepped quietly to her bed and laid back on it to wait for the inevitable realization. And the expression on her face as she whipped around – priceless.

"Derek! I thought you left!" was all Casey could think to say.

Derek jumped up and continued smirking, "You thought wrong."

She flushed slightly and glared at him, "You need to leave. Now!"

He shook his head, "I don't think you really want me to leave," he informed her and took a step closer to her.

Her glare and blush intensified, "Yes, I really do want you to go."

Derek wagged his finger at her, "It's not very nice to lie Casey." He stepped even closer but she was already backed against the desk. She tried to lean further away from him but she couldn't get nearly the amount of distance she wanted.

She opened her mouth, no doubt to tell him to get out again, but he quickly took advantage of the moment and covered her lips with his own, effectively cutting off whatever retort she had been planning on making. His hands landed on her hips and one went up to the center of her back.

Casey's thinking grinded to a halt. _What the…Is Derek…_ Her eyes grew very wide and she stared into his own before he slowly closed his own and pressed more strongly against her. Slowly her eyes slipped closed as well, he was a really good kisser. He felt her relax and took this as a sign to slip his tongue into her open mouth. She made a small noise and wrapped her hands around his neck, one working its way into his hair.

As their make out session grew more heated, Derek began maneuvering them away from her desk and toward her bed. Soon he felt the bed against the back of his legs and moved down to sit on it, pulling Casey into his lap. She let a small squeak of surprise but her thoughts were quickly wiped clean as they continued to kiss passionately.

Then, as if from the other end of a tunnel, she heard a knock, "Casey?"

Lizzie's voice filtered through the door, causing Casey to slowly open her eyes despite Derek's efforts to dissuade her otherwise. "Casey?" She blinked once before the full extent of the situation came to her. Derek felt her stiffen and opened his own eyes to gaze into her panicking ones. He smirked at her predictable response before smiling calmly. She couldn't help but return the smile.

"Hello? Casey!" Lizzie raised her voice, wondering why Casey wasn't answering.

Casey came back from her momentary calm and tried to quietly clear her voice, "Yeah?"

"Why weren't you answering before?" Lizzie questioned, curious as to why Casey wasn't opening the door or telling her to come in.

"Sorry," Casey frantically looked for an excuse, "I, uh, had on some music and I guess it was louder than I thought." Her voice had faltered because Derek, growing bored since her mouth was otherwise engaged now, had decided to find a different way amuse himself.

Lizzie frowned at her sister's strange behavior, "I just came up to say that the guys' game is over so we can watch the movie."

Casey's breath hitched as Derek continued paying homage to her neck, "Oh, um, I'm in the middle of something now. So," she paused briefly, closing her eyes, "I'll be down in a little while."

"Oh," Lizzie furrowed her brow before shrugging, _what could she be doing? School work?_. "Well, okay then."

"You can just go ahead and start the movie though." Casey's voice sounded a bit more muffled than normal as it came from the other side of the door.

"Really? Well, if you're sure it's okay…"

"Yeah, it's fine. I wouldn't want you to start the movie late on my account."

"Okay… But you'll be down soon, right?" Lizzie clarified.

"Yup, as soon as I'm done."

"Alright," Lizzie drifted off. Finally she shook her head; _teenagers, who knows what's going on with them_ and went back downstairs.

"Where's Casey?" Edwin asked when he saw she was coming down alone.

"In her room, she was acting kinda weird. She said she got busy with something and would be down soon but…" Lizzie broke off, puzzled.

Edwin looked unconcerned, "Come on, Casey, and Derek for that matter, are always acting a bit weird. She probably started reading or working on some project and got all wrapped into it, you know how she can be."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lizzie agreed as she popped the movie in.

"Speaking of weird, did you happen to see Derek? He went up before the game finished. I mean, it was pretty obvious who was gonna win but still," Edwin asked.

"Naw, I didn't see him, but I'm pretty sure he was in his room – his door was shut," she explained.

"Ah," was Edwin's only answer. The movie started and they began to watch. As the production titles were displayed the pair on the couch had a strange thought. They glanced at each other, _I wonder…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: So, there it is. Please review! I shall post more stuff if you do. You know you want to!


End file.
